1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar heater, and more particularly to a solar heater assembly whose facing directions can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical solar heater is shown in FIG. 6 and comprises a body 50 supported on a frame 51 with a slope, a container 52 disposed on the upper portion of the body 50, a pipe 53 and a tube 54 coupled between the body 50 and the container 52 for circulating water between the body 50 and the container 52. However, the frame 51 is solidly fixed on the supporting surface such that the facing direction of the body 50 can not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional solar heaters.